thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Unexpected Reunion
It was a calm, peaceful afternoon in the Pridelands, Simba and Nala were out taking a walk to the meadow to spend some quality alone time together. Suddenly Nala noticed a figure laying unconscious in the mud on the border. "Simba.. look over there," She said, She gestured with her tail to the figure and she and Simba started to rush towards it. When they reached the figure they saw that it was a strikingly familiar lion, about a year and three months older then Kiara. Nala gasped as a thought entered her head as she quickly nudged Simba. "Simba, you don't think he could be Kopa do you?.. After all those years.." She said. Simba sighed and smiled gently at Nala. "Sweetheart.. That's a possibility. But I don't want you to get your hopes up, then just be disappointed if it's not Kopa." He said gently. "Simba, he's starting to wake up." Nala said. The young lion sat up slowly, "Where.. Where am I?" He asked. "You're in the Pridelands." Nala said. "I'm King Simba, and this is my mate, Queen Nala." Simba added. "M-my parents.. were named Simba and Nala." He said. Simba and Nala exchanged a half startled and half alarmed look. "What's your name dear?" Nala asked. "My name is Kopa." Kopa said. Simba and Nala exchanged a startled look before Nala turned back to Kopa. "Kopa.. is it really you?" She asked. "Yes.. who are you?" Kopa asked. "Kopa.. I'm your mother." Nala said. Slowly Nala moved forward. When she reached him, she slowly took in his appearance. His mane was muddy and ratty, He looked dangerously underfed, He had cuts and scratches and burns all over his body. However when Nala looked into his eyes, She knew instantly that he was her skin, He shared her striking greenish-teal eyes, the only one of her cubs to inherit them, Kiara having inherited Simba's reddish-orange eyes, and Kion having deep brown eyes. "Kopa.. it is you." Nala said, as she came foward and nuzzled him. Kopa gazed at her. "Mom?" He said. "Yes my darling, it is me" Nala said, tears were pouring down her face. Simba came up next to her and pressed his muzzle to her cheek comfortingly. Nala leaned her head against his shoulder, as Simba had tears brimming in his eyes. "Kopa.. I'm your father." He said. "Dad?" Kopa asked. "Yes my son." Simba said, smiling as he joined the nuzzle. "Kopa.. Where have you been all those years?" Nala asked. "I'll explain once I get some food Mom." Kopa said. Nala smiled, "Of course my darling. Let's go home. Your brother and sister will be so surprised to meet you." She said. The three of them made their way back home, happy to be reunited again. _________________________________________________________________________ When they reached Pride Rock, Kopa stopped dead in his tracks and gazed at his home. "You don't know how long I've waited to see this place." Kopa said. Slowly they walked up the slope. When they entered the den, Nala called for her other children as Simba sent Zazu to fetch Rafiki to check on Kopa's wounds. "Kiara, Kion come over here." Nala called. Kiara and Kion ran over to their parents, they stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed Kopa. "Daddy, mommy who is that?" Kiara asked. "Kiara, Kion this is Kopa, your older brother." Simba said. "Kopa?" Kiara asked. Slowly she moved forward and studied Kopa's face. Like Nala had, Kiara instantly recognized Kopa's eyes, as they were similar to her mother's and Nona's eyes. Kopa smiled gently at Kiara,"Kiara.. You weren't even born when I was abducted, and look at you now, a beautiful kind lioness." He said, his voice was drowning with love and pride. Kiara smiled back and wordlessly gestured for Kovu to join them,"Mommy and Daddy didn't tell Kion and I about you until a few days ago." She said. "Kion?" Kopa asked. Kion slowly walked forward. When he reached them he huddled against Kiara's leg, "It's all right Kion, this is Kopa, he's our older brother." Kiara said. "I disappeared when Mom was pregnant with Kiara." Kopa said. Kion nodded. "Ok." He said. Kiara bent down and picked him up, She began to put Him to bed. While she was gone, Sarabi and Sarafina, having heard about the wonderful event from Zazu, went over to them and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kopa. Sarabi was the first to speak, "Kopa.. is it really you?" She asked. Kopa smiled at her. "Yes, Nai Nai, it's me." He said. Sarabi came forward and tearfully embraced Kopa. Nala came over to Sarafina and pressed her muzzle to Sarafina's cheek. Sarafina gently returned Nala's affection. She then she went over to join Sarabi and Kopa. "Kopa...it's Nona." She said as she embraced Him. "Kopa, would you like some zebra?" Nala asked. "Yes mom, I'm starving." Kopa said. While they were eating, Kopa told them about the years of his capture. Simba and Nala were greatly horrified that he had been in a elephant bone cage. "Kopa.. did the hyenas feed you?" Nala asked. "Not much, mom." Kopa said. A look of horror and sadness crossed Nala's face. "Oh... my darling Kopa." She whispered. "Mom, it's ok I'm home now." Kopa said reassuringly as he nuzzled Nala. "It's time for bed." Simba said. The Royal Family went to their sleeping place and settled down. Kopa was laying on Simba's other side. The six members of the Royal Family peacefully went to sleep. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics